In a Cabin in the Inbetween
by Terribly Sorry To Interrupt
Summary: Chris finds himself reunited with some people he never thought he'd see again. Alive, anyway. K  only for mild suggestive themes. Romance/Family/Tragedy/Sci-Fi/Fantasy. One Shot.


_A/N: Right so, I really wanted to finish my other fic called Resident Evil: Evoluzion. But it's taking some time to get from point A to point B._ _So I wrote this oneshot instead of an essay I have due in two days. There may be typos in it, as I'm tired as hel__l, and I did not beta it and wrote this whole thing in less than two hours.I had the idea floating around for maybe three minutes before I couldn't stand not to write it. I love love love reviews and having people respond to my writing. So if you could find it in the kindness of you heart to review, I'll love you forever for it. _

_Sincerely__ and forever procrastinating,_

_Grumpy Goy- AkashaIZ  
><em>

* * *

><p>He woke up in a cold sweat. The smell of blood overwhelmed him. He didn't know where he was. There was a softness beneath him, but it seemed to fade and return and fade. He dare say he was floating on his back.<p>

Chris turned onto his stomach and, with straining arms, pushing himself up onto his knees. No, not floating. He was on a bed. Looking around him, he took in the rustic details of a quaint cabin. Complete with lanterns and candles instead of lamps and fluorescent bulbs as he was used to. He tasted iron and salt in his mouth, and he couldn't understand why. There was no blood to be seen anywhere. In fact, for a room in a rugged cabin, it was quite clean.

"Hey, you."

Chris turned, without much hurry, at the familiar voice. "Hey yourself." He smiled.

It was Sheva, practically glowing with beauty in the dim light of the lantern she held. She stood leaning against the doorway, wearing a crisp t-shirt that hung to her knees and, from what he could tell, nothing else.

"Where are we?" Chris asked, carefully balancing his way off of the bed.

"That's a good question." This reply did not come from Sheva, but rather an unseen figure. He almost recognized the voice. A dry ire built in his chest. "Who said that? Who's there?"

Sheva smiled at him before turning to look behind her shoulder. She nodded at the figure, and it stepped into the light of the lantern.

"Who else would it be?" A man stood in pajama bottoms hanging loosely form his hips. His hair was nearly shoulder length and glistening in the same manner his purple eyes did.

For a moment Chris did not recognize him. then realization struck him like electricity. He clenched his teeth and growled, " Wesker!"

Wesker smiled hopelessly, " Yes, nice to see you, too." He nonchalantly ran his hand through his hair, and tucked a few strands behind his ear. "You've been gone a long while, boy."

"What are you doing here!" Chris' whole body tensed, and he was ready to spring into action at any moment. He did not have his gun, seeing as he, too was in some state of undress. Complete undress, actually. He did not know how he had not noticed before, but he notice now, in the absence of his gun, that he was stark naked.

He thought it odd, seeing as he felt like he was fully clothed. But he also felt weak, and tired, even though it seemed he had just woken up.

"I've been here longer than you have. I think it's only fair if you answer the question first." Wesker took hold of the lantern Sheva was holding and strode forward without caution.

"Yeah, Chris. What're you doing _here_?" Sheva followed behind Wesker, placing a han don his shoulder.

"Sheva, get away from him! Don't you remember who this man is?" Chris launched himself at Wesker, who dodged him easily enough. Considering the short distance that Chris crossed it should not have been that .

Putting his body between that of Wesker and that of Sheva, Chris demanded, " Tell me why you're me why _I'm_ here. Tell me what the _fuck_ is going on!" Wesker looked rather alarmed, and placed the lantern he had been holding on the end table closest to him.

Sheva pushed past him, folding herself into the side of Albert,who protectively wrapped his arm around her waist, " Chris, what are you talking about? You're the one who just got here. We've been here for... what, " She looked up lovingly at Wesker, " three, maybe four years now?"

He kissed her forehead, " Has it really been that long? If it's been four years I could easily spend forever with you, love."

They smiled at one another for what seemed like three eternities. When the two finally turned their attention back to Chris, he was suddenly deflated. "What- what are you two talking about. What's happening? Or... what happened?" He felt his anger slowly leaving him, only to be replaced with confusion and a sort of serenity. He felt even sleepier than when he had first woken up.

"Well, we died. So, we're dead. I'm guessing that you're dead, too now." Wesker answered him with a look of pity.

"Dead?" Chris tasted the blood in his mouth more sharply now, "Dead? Is this... is this Hell, then?"

"Hell? No. It's more like an inbetween." Sheva answered him thoughtfully.

"An inbetween? What do you mean?"

"Three or four years ago, you actually killed me. I know you thought you had several times, and those _were _close calls. But the last time is the time you _actually_ killed me." Wesker said sadly.

"I can't say I'm sorry. You're a bastard of a man."

"Was. I was a bastard. I was angry all the time, and I wanted to kill everything. But, now... well, I'm not angry. I can never become angry again. Or sad, I don't think. " At this point Albert Winked at Sheva, who gave him a wink and a smile back.

Chris was disgusted.

"Yes. You killed me. But in order to do so you had to sacrifice this one here." Wesker moved his hand to her shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly.

" I- I _what_!" Chris was horrified.

"Oh, yes. She was very brave. you were very brave, dear."

"Thank you."

"You see, I was not going to die had she not made sure of it. But in the process I killed her. We killed each other, I think it's safe to say."

"The only problem is that, the way we died, we could never really _die_. If you understand it." Sheva reached for Chris' hand but waited for him to place it in her own. He did so. "See, Albert cannot die because of me, and I cannot die because of him."

"So, you're not dead, then? _We're_ not dead?" Chris asked hopefully, squeezing her hand.

"No, technically and legally we are dead. But the universe will not allow us to leave consciousness. There's nothing beyond here. Absolutely nothing. No heaven or hell or darkness or blankness. It's actually nothing. It's hard to explain unless you've seen it, or rather haven't seen it."

Sheva brought Chris' hand closer to her eyes, palm up. "Does that mean I'll see it?"

"Yes, you'll unsee it loads of times. Every time we sleep we unsee it." Wesker said

"I think you killed yourself, Chris. Look." Sheva held his hand up for him to see. On his index finger there was an indentation in the shape of a trigger, "However you died, there will be a mark left for a couple of weeks. You shot yourself. From the looks of your forehead I'd say point blank."

"I did? Why?"

Wesker patted him on the shoulder, and Chris did not flinch or Shrink away, but rather just looked at him. " It should come back with time. We had forgotten how and why and if we died at all for about a month. But you're sharp, you'll probably remember faster than us. We had absolutely no clue. You're lucky you have us here to show you the ropes." He smiled an unadulterated smile of happiness at Chris. Beamed at him, practically. Chris couldn't help but feel himself relax under his gaze and touch.

Wesker was right. It was already coming back to him.

_He felt to unrelenting unhappiness again. The world was always grey. He was beyond hating everything, and was stuck on just wishing it would end. He was exhausted in more ways than he cared to count. He missed his baby sister, who had moved to a more permanent residence in Japan with her new husband. She rarely called and when she did it was never just to talk to him. Chris missed Jill, who'd left him the year before. He thought it could work out between them. They had such a fire when they were partners. But they didn't work together anymore, and the passion they had died and they found each other lame. He missed Sheva. She'd been dead for a few years but he missed her everyday terribly. He missed kissing her and hugging her and getting to wake up next to hurt and getting to take down the undead with her by his side. But what he missed the most, oddly enough, was Wesker. Not the man himself, but the chase he gave. He missed the thrill of it. the ups and the downs that were ups and the never ending action it created. When he had killed him he was left with nothing more than PTSD and a shell of what he once was._

_He sighed and put the barrel of the gun to his head, his last living wish to just go where the rest of him had gone._

Chris came back to himself in a bolt. "I remember. I'm here because I missed you. Both of you." He looked between Wesker and Sheva, his hand and his shoulder connecting the three of them.

They smiled, " We missed you, too." Sheva said, placing her small hand against his cheek.

"I think you're here, and not dead-dead because you missed us. You wanted to be with us, and we're not dead-dead." Wesker lolled, pulling Chris in for a hug between the three of them.

Chris hung his arms over Albert and Sheva, his head between the both of their shoulders, their arms pressed firmly against his back.

"Are you happy?" Sheva asked suddenly.

"I don't really know.I feel good... but then I don't know if this is real or not. All I know is I'm dead beat. No pun intended."

They broke the hug. " Come one, let's get you to some clothes and into a warm bed." Sheva picked up a lantern and led the way through the rest of the cabin. It was quite large and quite warm. Each hallway had a different personality to it. They passed a library and a very high tech looking kitchen, especially for a place mad entirely out of wood. Bathrooms and entertainment centers and a sitting room all whizzed by as they walked. When the three of them finally reached their destination, Chris was so tired and heavy-lidded they had to help him put on some trousers.

Wesker helped him to a giant bed, beyond king sized, where the _three_ of them would be sleeping. He lay Chris in the middle of the impossible soft, absurdly large bed and put the blankets over him.

Sheva crawled under the sheets beside him, " Are you coming to bed dear?" she called back to Albert.

"In a moment, I'm going to go shut down the rest of the house, return a book to the library and I'll be back in a flash, love." He winked at her and went off.

"Sheva?" Chris was starting to doze already, but he opened his eyes and stared into her honey-coloured ones.

" Yes?"

"Are we still going to be... I mean is Wesker going to... Can we still be together?"

"Of course. All three of us. And please, call him Albert." Sheva smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay." Chris thought a moment, his limbs getting heavier as the taste of blood receded from his mouth the tiniest bit. " I'm curious how this place works... can you give me the gist?"

"Sure. Because there is no afterlife, we're not really dead or alive. All we have really is a cabin and a backyard. There's no front door here, and there's no windows in the 's always daytime outside, but it's always dark inside the cabin, so we keep lanterns and candles around. It works here just like in life, sort of. You still get hungry, and dirty and have to pee and that. If you ever want anything, go into the backyard and concentrate on what you want. When you come back in it should be waiting for you. At least that how it goes for Albert and I. There's a whole lot more I should explain, but you look tired."

Chris nodded and smiled, " Will you give me a full tour tomorrow?"

"I don't think I can get it all in in one day, but I'll try."

Chris scooted closer to her as Albert came back into the room. Chris held her close while Albert put down the lantern and crawled into bed on the opposite side of Sheva as Chris. Wesker spooned against her back, " Goodnight, love. Goodnight, Chris."

"Goodnight, you two." Sheva sighed contentedly, " I feel so gorgeously happy. I've been waiting for this a long time."

"I- I think I have, too. And you know what?" Chris commented sleepily, " I think i could get used to this."

Albert chuckled, " Well, you'd better. Far as I know, we'll be here forever."

None of the three of them minded that in the the first time in a long time, Chris felt at ease, complete, even. And with a final yawn, Chris slipped into his undead slumber. His first unseeing sleep of the many to come.


End file.
